callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:L96A1
Untitled Note: It is NOT an AWP (Arctic Warfare Police) just because Counterstrike says so. It's an AWM (Arctic Warfare Magnum), the easiest way to tell is the colour. 17:39, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Whoever keeps changing it back to AWP, do you mind? Look at the gun; it's not an AWP. I'm not so sure about the variant. How about for now we just call it the Arctic Warfare, because it might not be the Magnum. 17:56, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, good call. Keep it as Arctic Warfare. All I know is that it's certainly not an AWP. Just assumed it'd be an AWM anyway. Harv9001 18:03, August 9, 2010 (UTC) The Counter Strike rifle was an AWM anyway. 18:05, August 9, 2010 (UTC) True, it was an AWM rifle. But in the game files and the community it was refered to as an AWP, so everyone calls the Arctic Warfare rifles "AWPs" which annoys me. 21:18, August 9, 2010 (UTC). another name besides AWM is the L96 I think the right name is L96A1 AWP or AWP Magnum. Doesn't matter if the meaning is wrong but it is still a name. Blaziken8942 12:51, September 4, 2010 (UTC) There are lots of different types of aw's. The one from counterstrike shoots a .308, and is reffered to as the "arctic warfare police" or AWP. The arctic warface magnum or AWM chambers a 338. lapua.(The FLEXI TECH) It will probably be named after it's factory-side name, the Arctic Warfare. It's just like the M24 in COD4, it was named after it's factory-side name, the Remington 700, instead of it's military prefix. Yet again this is a COD game were talking about, they like to keep the weapon names short and simple. It could be named ".338 Sniper" for all we know. Elvis Thong 22:06, August 19, 2010 (UTC) GUYS!! We need to wait on solid names. Calm yourselfs. Dolten Lets Talk 18:16, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Lock the page if you have to. A Lonely Nomad 18:16, August 9, 2010 (UTC) That's the point I was trying to make; call it the Arctic Warfare now, since that refers to the whole series, then change it when we know exactly what variant it is. 18:17, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Just leave it at whatever it is untill we have confirmation. Dolten Lets Talk 18:17, August 9, 2010 (UTC) It could be a l96A1.Sgt Sprinkles 22:05, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I think the Arctic warfare IS an L96. Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters|Radio| 22:08, August 19, 2010 (UTC) The AW IS many different versions of the body based on an L96, like the L115A3, the current gun with the longest confirmed kill. Move to 'Arctic Warfare'? I think we should move this page to 'Arctic Warfare' until more details are given out by Treyarch. Per other editors further up the page, we don't know for certain what variant this is, and it can always be moved back if it's the AW Magnum. If there asre no objections in 24 hours, I'll move it. Hk37 Need help? Contact me here! 13:19, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks to whoever moved the page. Hk37 Need help? Contact me here! 15:36, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Be factual. It is the AWM (Arctic Warfare Magnum). Who ever disagrees, is just plain wrong. :First of all, please sign your posts with ~~~~. Second of all, we don't have confirmation by Treyarch or Activision confirming what variant of the Arctic Warfare line of weapons this gun is. Third, please don't be so confrontational when posting. It rubs most people the wrong way. Hk37 Need help? Contact me here! 15:34, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :Unitl the game comes out, calling it the Arctic Warfare magnum is a breach of the No Real Life info policy. A Lonely Nomad 15:36, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I forgot there was a policy on that. Thanks, Nomad. Hk37 Need help? Contact me here! 22:31, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Whoever agrees it is an AWM is plain wrong. The AWM was introduced in around 1997. It will stay as Arctic Warfare, or L96A1. 16:02, August 18, 2010 (UTC) L96A1 I might have to respectfully disagree about the AWM, it is certainly not an AWP no doubt about that. This sniper rifle is more likely to be an L96A1 and not the Arctic Warfare variant. The L96A1 was produce in 1982 and the arctic warfare variant in 1991. Source: http :// www. accuracyinternational. com/about_us.php (sorry I couldn't add the full link, it is the official Accuracy International website) Regards, Lord Deji 20:14, August 14, 2010 (UTC) You have that backwards; it was the Arctic Warfare originally. It only became the L96A1 when it entered British service in the late 1980's. 19:58, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Whoops, got it wrong; the L96A1 is the Accuracy International PM, the Arctic Warfare is the Swedish commissioned version, aka the L118. 20:00, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Other facts that came to my attention. :: ::from wikipedia - Cold War page ::Cold War (1947–1953) ::Cold War (1953–1962) ::Cold War (1962–1979) ::Cold War (1979–1985) ::Cold War (1985–1991) : ::So the possibility of having the AW variant is still probable (but I don't think so, if so, I will be surprise (not that i don't want it)) ::Lord Deji 23:47, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :: ::The L96 is very possible; if you look at the body of the gun and it's barrel, it appears very similar. However, unless we see the stock, it would be difficult to tell. (Also, off-topic, but someone needs to put in whichever revolver was present in the demo to the lists of weapons. I'm not sure if it was the .357 or .44, though) :: The revolver was a Colt Python, making it a .357 by default. 15:16, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I think it should be renamed to L96A1,in codblackopsnews.com its named as said,anyone agree huh? 02:06, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :TBH we don't care what another website calls it. Darkman 4 02:32, August 18, 2010 (UTC) And if i make it a black ops site, and i call it the M24, should we change it? anyone else agree huh? Am i right or am i right Qw3rty! 02:09, August 18, 2010 (UTC) What are you talking about? and if you're being immature about this please be mature. Poop copter 02:25, August 18, 2010 (UTC) He's saying that a third party, unofficial site stated it was the L96A1, and how he could easily make his own Black Ops news site and call it the M24, stating that just because they call it the L96A1, doesn't mean it's true. SSDGFCTCT9 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:34, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :you know, we did actually have someone misidentify the AWM as a M24 when the MP trailer was first released. :p Darkman 4 02:36, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::>.> ::<.< ::LOL SSDGFCTCT9 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:40, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Im afraid this may be even more complicated than it seems, the AW, L96A1, AWP, AWM and AWSM are all REAL variants of the same rifle (epic proofs: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Accuracy_International_Arctic_Warfare#Variants, scroll down a bit for AWSM version) therefore I propose we leave it as simply the AW for now and change it when we have an official name later. Also, Sorry Lord Deji but the L96A1 was only its original service name, it was later renamed as the PM variant. Ouroboros Omega 15:57, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Great... Everyone's new quick-scoping noob fest... I guess it won't be so bad if Sleight of Hand Pro is out. SSDGFCTCT9 天皇陛下萬歳！ 15:13, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Or if Treyarch nerf the system to eliminate quick-scoping. But then all the scrubs will start complaining that it got taken out. 16:05, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :This bolt-action is the best I've seen in a while. Treyarch better fix this no-scoping/quick-scoping shit. 13:05, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::They better, the Intervention in MW2 is just ridiculous, one of the reasons I can't stand that game. SSDGFCTCT9 天皇陛下萬歳！ 13:11, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :So true. Hopefully they'll make sniper rifles wildly inaccurate from the hip, or remove the hipfire reticule, like in BC2. If you're in close quarters, you take out your sidearm. It's not that hard. 16:04, August 18, 2010 (UTC) : :Seriously, how the fuck is quickscoping noobish? It is fun, takes more skill than hardscoping, lets snipers run around, and is absolutely NOT noobish. Ive never ever heard someone get pissed because they got killed by a quickscoper, except for you guys. And if its eliminated, then OpTic and other sniping clans will have to hardscope. Ugh, all this hate on quickscoping makes me sick. Beastly2 21:36, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Sniper rifles aren't ment to be used as one shot-one hit kill while not even looking down the scope. And you are supposed to look down the scope on a sniper rifle dumbass. The sniping clans can just sack up and snipe like real men, not pussies. Conqueror of all Zombies 21:39, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :@COAZ I know snipers aren't meant for quickscoping, and thanks for the flamebait: "And you are supposed to look down the scope on a sniper rifle dumbass." - Conqueror of all Zombies. I also know that IW switched Sleight of Hand Pro to a Teir 1 perk to make Quickscoping EASIER. If you guys are gonna hate on quickscoping, im gonna hate on your beloved M21 EBR ACOG trigger jamming bullshit that is 100 times more noobish than you think quickscoping is. Beastly2 21:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Well by saying quickscoping is fun, you started flamebait there. And I don't even use a sniper rifle dumbass! A simple look on my user page would tell you that! [[User:Conqueror of all Zombies|''Conqueror of'' all Zombies]] Talk 00:13, August 20, 2010 (UTC) : :I hate quick scoping! I won't buy that game if this shit from MW2 continue to here (a guest) : :I think we should all quick scope like good ol cod4 times not MW2 bull shit quick scoping.man i say screw quick scoping in MW2 i do it every now and then but its boring. Real-Life info about the gun? I just thought since this is a new gun in the series then adding info for new people to know about this gun,not that I don't know but just for other people so misconceptions can be prevented. Poop copter 14:52, August 16, 2010 (UTC) If they use it for quick scope I will hate this weapon like the cheytac in MW2. :@Poop copter - The wiki has a strict policy against IRL info. It's the Call of Duty Wiki, not the Gun Wiki. At most, we put a link to the Wikipedia article, nothing more. SSDGFCTCT9 天皇陛下萬歳！ 15:03, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah... what SSD said :P -- Soldier 15:05, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : :Someone made a link so I'm good. 02:04, August 18, 2010 (UTC) the caliber this gun is a .338 sniper round here is an http for informaition on the gun ">SSDGFCTCT9]' 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:57, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :L96A1 fires a .308 7.62x54mm NATO round, not a .338 Magnum round. ''13:05, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry but you are all arguing pointlessly, the AW can be chambered for .338, 7.62x51 and .300. proof: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Accuracy_International_Arctic_Warfare . There is also a .50 cal version too. All the info for the caliber is in the info box and the variants section of the page in the link given. Ouroboros Omega 16:03, August 18, 2010 (UTC) It's clearly not an AW-50, so it's not .50BMG. However, don't try to guess it's caliber, because that's both IRL info and speculation, both of which are banned. 21:52, August 19, 2010 (UTC) IIRC, the magazine ammo count for the AW never exceeds 5, so it is possible for it to be an AWM. Darkman 4 21:56, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello guys?? It uses .338 Magnum round and not the .308 Winchester or .50 BMG. Haiz..... Blaziken8942 12:54, September 4, 2010 (UTC) possible awm on wmd the awm is a sniper made for sub-zero enviroments meaning it could be used by snipers in wmd i am posting it on this for pending approval possible awm on wmd the awm is a sniper made for sub-zero enviroments meaning it could be used by snipers in wmd i am posting it on this for pending approval That's a speculation. If it isn't confirmed, don't put it on the article. Go ahead and blog about it, but the article is for confirmed information, especially when it concerns a game that hasn't been released yet. SSDGFCTCT9 天皇陛下萬歳！ 03:00, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Realistic scope look Can anyone make a trivia about it? I just think its a little detail that needs some attention,I mean writings on guns are talked about so why not this?Poop copter 14:17, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Because of the word realistic. We're not looking for IRL information. If the scope looks retarded, well, it's retarded. Wouldn't be the first time it happens in a video game and we shouldn't bother noting it. SSDGFCTCT9 天皇陛下萬歳！ 03:15, August 18, 2010 (UTC) dude ssdgfctct9 stop being a troller people just want to make pointswontbackdown 03:17, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not trolling! The article is about the gun in Call of Duty: Black Ops! The game does not reflect upon the gun in real life! The article does not reflect upon information upon the gun in real life! Unless you have something to add about the gun in Call of Duty: Balck Ops, there's no point in mentionning it! SSDGFCTCT9 天皇陛下萬歳！ 03:22, August 18, 2010 (UTC) : :ok so the writings on guns isn't the first time,it was in cod4 too not just in mw2,should those articles be deleted then? Poop copter 03:31, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :There is similar info on the Dragunov page. Shouldn't that be deleted? YuriKaslov 03:36, August 18, 2010 (UTC) : :That's 3v1 SSDGFCTCT9 blahblahblah ! we gotta make that trivia. Poop copter 03:50, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :::@Poop copter - If you say: "The scope on the AW is inaccuracte as in real life, it would use x." That's bad, as it cites information unrelated to Call of Duty. However, if you say: "The writing on the gun says "TreyArch is awesome"." That has relevance to the game as it is from the game, not from another source. :::@YuriKaslov - ^Well, yeah. :::IT'S IN OUR POLICIES NOT TO INCLUDE INFO ABOUT THE STUFF IRL! Fine, go ahead and post it. An admin, or someone who knows the site and its policies, will instantly revert it. SSDGFCTCT9 天皇陛下萬歳！ 03:57, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::@ SSDGFCTCT9 That's not what I'm saying,what I'm saying is this "The scope on the AWM (or L96A1 if it gets changed) has a realistic look due to the view being slightly rounded." completely game based no outside info. Poop copter 04:12, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, jeez, then yeah. If that's what you meant the whole time, be more specific. I thought you were talking about how the scope isn't one that would typically be used on an AW. Ok, if you want to. SSDGFCTCT9 天皇陛下萬歳！ 12:53, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::Okay thanks,and lol that I didn't prove my point early. Poop copter 14:17, August 18, 2010 (UTC) name I'm getting tired of people sqabbling over the gun's name. I'll protect the page until we get the ingame name if this crap continues. Darkman 4 21:20, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, please do so. 21:22, August 19, 2010 (UTC) IT ISN'T AN L96 This is a real L96. Look at the stock; it's different compared to the one seen in the trailer. The one in the trailer has the AW's grove on the stock; the L96 doesn't. Darkman 4 22:08, August 19, 2010 (UTC) What's a grove, anyway? Do you mean a groove? Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters|Radio| 13:26, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :You know what I mean. Darkman 4 05:53, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :For the love of god, STOP ARGUING ABOUT THE NAME! Whatever Treyarch finally gets around to officially calling it, that will be the name of the god-blessed gun! And if you are still determined on being right about whether or not you correctly identified the weapon depicted based on its real-life counterpart, please take your arguement elsewhere as it has no place in this discussion and is frankly idiotic. Incrognito 20:53, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Look at the dates of the previous comments. We know it's called L96A1 now. - 20:56, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Right. Well, ignore the part about the article name, thank you ScotlandTheBest. Incrognito 21:46, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Artic Warfare and L96A1 are the Same Thing! Okay they're are many kinds of Artic Warfare's (L96A1) but the L96A1 is the same thing as the Artic Warfare okay well they're not exactly the same they're in the same family though but the AWP isn't the same thing as the AW same as the AWF, AWS, AWM, AWSM, and more. *bzzzt* WRONG! The L96A1 is not an Arctic Warfare rifle. They're all Accuracy International rifles, but the L96A1 pre-dates the Arctic Warfare and all its sub-variants. 08:28, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Derp. The L96A1 is the same pattern as all Arctic Warfare rifles, making it essentially an arctic warfare. Harv9001 21:07, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Well then call it the base model if you will. It came out before then and all they did was take one, muck about and give it a new name. But it is NOT an AW. Alpha-125 22:00, January 13, 2011 (UTC) The L115A3 is an AIAW. Elavenger209 02:27, June 21, 2011 (UTC) YYYAAAAAAAA! How About we Just Keep the Name to Artic Warfare? Let's just keep the name too Artic Warfare I hate fighting over a gun. We'll see when the game comes out Lord Deji 02:59, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeha I agree, We should just keep it and stop fighting 02:56, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Move to L96A1 L96A1 is the confirmed in-game name. Seen in wager match trailer. YuriKaslov 03:12, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Quick scoping is out :Slight of hand pro is said not to work on sniper rifles anymore, Im still going to snipe, but I think that'll create a lot more camping on an epic scale, or maybe no scope pros will be much more abundant. 20:33, September 23, 2010 :(UTC)Guestuser :Sounds like a plan to me. Kill one problem to create another. Mobilized 21:10, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :finally some democracy Poop copter 00:32, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::We aren't a democracy. See COD:NOT. YuriKaslov 00:39, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :Elaborate please. Mobilized 00:32, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm. You don't need slight of hand to quick-scope. Why is everyone heralding this as the end of quick-scoping? nlmgr :But it is way more difficult so it could end most quick scoping. I do see this creating rampant camping though. Mobilized 00:46, September 27, 2010 :(UTC) :Question: Have you ever played COD4? nlmgr :Not online but i have played splitscreen but most people say that doesnt count so on that reguard, not multiplayer. Mobilized 00:52, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :Referencing the original statement, I believe you're trying to say that players, without being able to quick scope (easily, because as nlmgr stated, Sleight-of-hand Pro is not required to quick-scope), will resort to hard-scoping from a static position (aka sniping). So your arguement, if I understand you correctly, is that taking out quick-scoping will encourage snipers to snipe. Am I the only one who sees no problem with that previous statement? Incrognito 21:11, October 15, 2010 (UTC) : :Well, without the ability to ADS faster from SOH Pro, it would only encourage players to hardscope more than quickscope,but not to quit it fully. Basically I do think that quickscoping was* '''a kind of skill - (not applicable with SOH Pro or even the COD series) long shots with quickscoping is remarkable* but not to kill with short ranges. * = In My Opinion Wiki-waffle 09:10, October 29, 2010 (UTC) : I don't care if more people snipe properly (hardscope) but i don't really see why they will because it wasn't too hard to quickscope on cod 4, which didn't have SOH pro, you just had to try a little bit harder so only the fanboy noobs who thought they could quickscope because it was mega easy on cod 6 will struggle. Rattlesnake hollow 21:31, November 3, 2010 (UTC) This Gun Again! I had enough of the AWP/AWM/L96A1 or whatever it's called in CSS/CS and Crossfire and It looks like their replacement for a 50 CAL. oh no from Jeddy2 12:17, October 26, 2010 (UTC) What for finding a replacement for 50 cal.s with other rifles of different calibers? I don't mind I have they give me a Tac 50. or AS50, M82/M1017 just looks cubic. Besides, gamers should learn to use bolts more, L96 game is just a reputable bolt-action rifle, so what's the whole commotion for? Wiki-waffle 09:01, October 29, 2010 (UTC) I think the L96 is an attempt at balancing the traditional "super powerful sniper rifle" so that you just can't hammer the fire key at a target and expect to get a kill. Darkman 4 21:41, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Quickscoping might not be completely dead. I know some of you think that the art of Quickscoping is well dead. I don't believe that '''anymore. Earlier when I was playing Combat Training, I was using the L96A1 with an ACOG Scope. It seemed to be a one shot kill mostly everywhere on the body and I realized how it could kill in one hit with scoping in quickly as well as just regular scoping (Well, if they hit the person dead on). I think that Quickscoping could be used once again in Black Ops if people who did it in MW2 found out about this. Some people have already been using this gun and trying to Quickscope and it seems fairly easy with this gun with the ACOG on it. What do you think? User:JerryWiffleWaffle 01:33, November 17, 2010 (UTC) i barly got diz gun L115A3 btw, the L115 is not only a reference to element 115, its also a real variant of the weapon, so stop deleting it in the trivia... As true as that may be, there's rules against adding IRL info to the articles. Or did you not read the rules first? 12:31, December 17, 2010 (UTC) It is a reference, not stating that it is a mod of the actual weapon, thus it will not be affected by any IRL rules. It should be able to stay on the page. Alpha-125 23:44, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it's essentially a direct reference. Smuff ''The cake is a lie.''] 23:45, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Per smuff, if it is a direct reference it can stay, regardless of policy. Plus, there's currently a discussion going on about IRL trivia in articles, so it should stay until further notice. Yüri Kaslov 23:50, December 29, 2010 (UTC) It should stay as the L115 pap gun references the L115A3 in real life. Elavenger209 02:29, June 21, 2011 (UTC) (UTC S_u_c_k_s_) Attachments are not worth it I do better without attachments on this weapon than spending at least one thousand COD points on a useless mod. Okay, variable zoom is okay, but who does that long of range sniping anyway? disagree if you want, but this sniper is way better off plain. -mph2044438 The ACOG scope is good for this weapon. Conqueror of all Zombies 00:25, February 1, 2011 (UTC) L96A1 + Variable Zoom = Awesome. Today, i tried the Variable zoom on my favorite sniper rifle, the L96A1. My result: 20 kills in all in one match. I apologise for ever doubting this weapon's attachments. -mph2044438 ) Variable : Best for QS The best attachments for the L96A1 are definitely Variable Zoom and Extended Magazines. Variable zoom is perfect for quickscoping if you zoom in to the second zoom before you get in a fight. Might use Warlord with Variable and Extended because I'm always getting screwed when I'm reloading in close combat situations. DeFelleJelle 16:07, May 18, 2011 (UTC) DeFelleJelle quickscoping is basically dead. number 1: no sleight of hand pro for snipers. 2: snipers always zoom in on a random point, not the center. You forgot 3) When you scope, the bullet will go somewhere else than the center of the scope. 19:01, June 12, 2011 (UTC)A Wikia Contributor Still using the Advanced Combat Optical Gunsight seems to help in CQC. Elavenger209 02:31, June 21, 2011 (UTC) whats UTC mean? Any help? It is called AWP by veterans and old-timers When counterstrike beta was first released, the in-game name was arctic warfare police (AWP). This name continued on though several versions. On a later version, the name was changed to arctice warfare magnum (AWM). Regular players never noticed the new name changes because good players buy weapons with the keyboard instead of looking at the gun title and point and clicking to buy weapons. As in all fps games, good players like to ridicule the noob players. The "noobs" called the gun an AWM because they looked at the titles to buy their weapons. You got called a noob early on if you used that term. A similar term in COD games would be the UAV or rather spy plane in Black Ops. You will notice a lot of people call the spy plane a UAV in Black Ops even though that is the incorrect term. Many of the old players and veterans of COD will continue to call the spy plane as the UAV for the same reason old players of counterstrike call the L96 the AWP. It's not an elitism attitude. They are just used to the old term. 20:44, August 5, 2011 (UTC)